1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door opening/closing device made available to open and close the front opening of a button box part where various buttons and knobs are placed in the front panel of electronic appliances such as a VCR, or a TV set and audio products and, more particularly to a door opening/closing device which makes it possible to open the door of an electronic appliance automatically and softly simply by pushing a locking-loosening button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior electronic appliance comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, a control box part 102 where various buttons and knobs 103 are installed in the front panel 101 of its main body 100. The front opening 104 of this control box part 102 is made to open and close by a door 105. When such various buttons and knobs 103 are not used, they are protected by closing the door 105 and, when they are used, they are made to operate after opening the door 105.
The door 105 is constructed so as to move upward to open and move downward to close by connecting the hinge part 106 at its lower inner side to a hinge 107 formed in the interior of the main body 100 through an assembly hole 108 in the lower side of the front panel 101.
When the door 105 is closed by being pushed in an open condition, as shown by a chain line in FIG. 1, it comes to a stop with an elastic hook 109 projecting inwardly on the top of the door 105 caught by a jaw 110 formed on the upper rim of the opening 104 in the control box part 102, as shown by a real line in FIG. 1. When the door 105 is pulled forwardly under such a condition, it will open by turning about the hinge 105 while the elastic hook 109 moves out of the jaw 110, as shown by a chain line in FIG. 1.
In the case of the prior door opening/closing device, the elastic hook 109 is worn out easily as it comes into contact with the jaw 110 by bending alternately every time the door 105 opens and closes. Thus, elastic hook 109 and jaw 110 become gradually loose and, when the door 105 closes, the gap between the opening 103 of control box part 102 and the door 105 becomes wider. Furthermore, elastic hook 109, jaw 110, hinge part 106 and hinge 107 are broken down seriously with an increase in the number of opening/closing times and their durability is shortened accordingly.
Besides, when the door 105 opens and closes, it must be pulled and pushed inconveniently. It is also liable to being damaged by a shock given to the gap between front panel 101 and the door 105 while it is made to open momentarily by its own weight. When it opens and closes, the operation is not soft and is hard to the feel.